


APUSH not notes

by strawberrybrunette



Category: APUSH - Fandom
Genre: Actually bad, Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, and a joke pls dont flame me, do tags work on here like they do on tumblr, i hope i get clout from this, i wrote this in apush, instead of taking notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybrunette/pseuds/strawberrybrunette
Summary: i wrote this hot and steamy northern 1800s USA x southern 1800s USA personification fic during apush instead of taking notes <3
Relationships: North/South (USA)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	APUSH not notes

**Author's Note:**

> APUSH is so boring today I am going to write something to make me less lonely. 
> 
> 1800 US Northern states x 1800 US Southern states personified au

“I just don’t understand why you need her so bad… I thought you loved me” North scoffed. 

South turned up his head, his eyes filled with bitter remorse “I love you, I promise. It was one time.” 

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t need someone else. You’d feel complete with me, and only me. You’d say my name as if it made your day every single time. You would think of me as the only one who can make your broken little self feel like he’s worth something.” North turned away and started to walk out.

“It was a mistake, we’re only coworkers now. You know I can’t quit because I need that extra money-”

“Which I could’ve provided. You knew I would’ve covered you. You just didn’t think I was enough. I guess I really can’t be enough if you don’t think so, because she can just do it so much better.”

The door cracked open and they both bolted their heads towards it. “Popular Sovereignty?” they exclaimed at the same time.

South started to look at her long black hair but quickly averted his eyes. She stood on the doormat as to avoid all the broken glass on the ground from when South first revealed his adultress secret. North had thrown everything off the table. “I came to apologize.”

North held back a growl. “You have no place in our, no, in my home.”

“I wanted to apologize to you,” Popular Sovereignty looked up at him. “I just wanted you to know that it was my fault, not his.”

“I don’t like you. I don’t like what you did to him or the ideas you’ve brought him. We were doing so good before now! We-”

“Leave her be” South cut him off, “she’s doesn’t belong here.”

North’s face went pale. The fact finally hit him as he thought I’ve lost him. I’m going to be alone now. “Both of you, get out of my house.”

South’s face dropped, accepting his fate. He walked out the door, Popular Sovereignty behind him. She turned towards him once the door closed. “I tried to save it, I’m sorry. At least we can be together now! This is how it was meant to be, right?” 

“Meant to be? Meant to be? Me and you?” South bit his tongue as he snapped at her. He winced. “This isn’t about you. Hell, it’s barely even about me. You hurt him so bad and just as he was recovering. You need to go.”

Popular Soverignty grasped at his hand as he tried to walk away. “You made me think I was special, this isn’t my fault. What happened in the break room was supposed to stay there because I thought it meant something to you like it meant something to me. You can’t blame this on me. You were still the one who cheated.”

“I have a bus to catch. I don’t know where I’m going, but I’m going. And I hope to God that that bus takes me far, far away from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic guys leave some kudos for ya girl


End file.
